Sanitizo
History Early Years Hundreds of years ago, when Dracos still lived, a child was born. His name was Shram. Nothing more, nothing less. Shram was a Draco, a 99% human, 1% dragon species. Shram had a normal life, being very intelligent, and a good fighter. Humans and Dracos lived in peace at the time, but that changed. Shram became a master of combat, and at the age of 18 became the head of the Draco Army. Bu t one day, everything changed. The humans had grown to fear the Dracos for their difference from themselves, and had sent a huge army to eliminate them. Hundreds and hundreds of soldiers attacked thousands of small villages, killing any Draco they met. Evantually, any surviving Draco, numbering 1,000,000 strong, had retreated to Srad, the Draco Holy City. Everyone prepared for the final battle between humans and Dracos. The Dracos were out numberd, but they swore they would kill as many humans as they could before accepting death. On the horizon, a smudge appeared. Over 2 days, it grew to a line. Soon, the human army was only 100 miles away. Catapaults and ballistas firing a variety of different objects into the armies midst, killing many. Then, the battle begun. The Dracos let out about 100,000 soldiers as a first line of defense. A long and bloody battle followed, and all of the Dracos from the front line were killed, but a good number of humans were, too. The battle continued, and evantually, the peaceful plain had become a sorrowful blood bath, all but one of the Dracos were dead, and one hundred humans remained. The remaining Draco was none other than Shram. He had done whatever he could to stop the Dracos extinction, but evantually, he was the last one left. He could hear God's Angels singing for him to rest, but he had an oath to keep. Yelling, he ran forward and pulled out his black sword. In a brutal fight, Shram killed every single human, and had heavy wounds. Shram died, and God knowing he was special, ressurected him as an Angel. Angel Years Ra spent centuries in heaven, carrying out different tasks, such as observing the world, taking notes on who made it to heaven and who didn't, and free time. But it was the time watching the world that corrupted Ra. He saw genocides, wars, and all of the bad sides of humanity. Evantually, he was thoroughly sure that humanity was unfit to live. Thinking these thoughts lost him his wings, and he fell to Hell. He became a Fallen Angel, taking the appearance of a tall, dark, teenager, and tried various schemes to eliminate humanity, taking the guise of various people, such as Hitler, Saddam Hussein, terrorists, and many others. Taking the name of Sanitizo, he then started to destroy humanity on his own, and joined Dollhouse and The Gang. Sanitizo hated anyone that tried to help humanity, but had no problem with superhumans. Sanitizo HATED Angel especially, because he used to be an angel, and tried whatever he could to kill him. Evantually, he raised his goals, and decide to eliminate EVERYTHING that wasn't a mutant or superhuman, including aliens, taking it upon himself to cleanse the universe. Personality Sanitizo has a dark outlook on most things, and enjoys torturing people. Mostt people that get close to him suffer incredible images of desolate planetscapes, worlds that Sanitizo had already cleansed. Earth has proven a challenge for Sanitizo, and the longer he spends on the planet the more incredible his plans become. Sanitizo is very charismatic, as he has displayed when taking the guise of Adolf Hitler and Sadaam Hussein. He also told Al-Queda to bomb the Twin Towers. Powers Sanitizo has a variety of different powers, all acquired from being a Draco, angel, and demon/fallen angel. His powers are: Shadow Manipulation, Fire Control, Flight, Enhanced Senses, Pyrokinesis, Immortality, Immune to Age, Shapeshifting, Attack Prediction, Super Strength, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Time-Slow, Super Speed, Others Strengths Sanitizo is an incredibly powerful being, and is very hard to defeat. He can batter you at long range with fire and telekinesis, and if your too close his sword or shadow can kill you. Weaknesses Sanitizo can be a very tough opponent, and is very hard to kill. If you can resist fire and telekinesis, or are a great swordsman with a control over shadows, you might stand a chance. Battle Stats Agility: 9 Speed: 10+++ Strength: 10+++ Endurance: Infinite Willpower: 10 Category:Drasocon Category:Villains Category:Dollhouse Category:The Gang